


Die Stimme des Herzens

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Statt dass Shatterhand die Apatschen, und insbesondere Winnetou, wieder verlässt um in seine Heimat zurückzukehren, kommt alles ganz anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist AU ab dem Puebloleben - nachdem die Kiowa fort sind, und bevor Shatterhand Winnetou und Nscho-tschi bei ihrem Gespräch belauscht. Genau genommen sollte es ein direkter Anschluss an die Version hier: http://www.karl-may-gesellschaft.de/kmg/primlit/reise/gr07/kptl_5.htm, ab S. 358 erster Absatz sein. (Der kursive Text ist von dort übernommen.)

_Ich aber legte mich nicht auf die Bärenhaut. Winnetou hatte es darauf abgesehen, mich in die "indianische Schule" zu nehmen. Wir waren oft ganze Tage fort, machten weite Ritte, während welcher ich mich in allem, was zur Jagd und zum Kriege gehörte, üben mußte. Wir krochen in den Wäldern herum, wobei ich vortrefflich Unterricht im Anschleichen erhielt. Er führte förmliche "Felddienstübungen" mit mir aus. Oft trennte er sich von mir und stellte mir die Aufgabe, ihn zu suchen. Er gab sich alle Mühe, seine Spuren zu verwischen, und ich strengte mich ebenso an, sie aufzufinden. Wie oft steckte er dann in einem dichten Gebüsche oder stand, von dem überhängenden Gesträuch versteckt, im Wasser des Pecos und sah zu, wie ich nach ihm suchte. Er machte mich auf meine Fehler aufmerksam und zeigte mir durch sein Beispiel, wie ich mich zu benehmen und was ich zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Das war ein außerordentlich vortrefflicher Unterricht, den er mit eben solcher Lust erteilte, wie ich mit Freude und Bewunderung sein Schüler war. Dabei kam nie ein Lob über seine Lippen, auch nie das, was man unter einem Tadel versteht. Ein Meister in allen Fertigkeiten, welche das Indianerleben erfordert, war er auch ein Meister im Unterrichte. ___

__Auf eben einem solchen Ausflug befanden wir uns gerade, und zwar auf dem Rückweg, als mich ein leises Geräusch im Unterholz weckte. Ich zögerte einen Augenblick, dann erhob ich mich und ging zu unserem Gepäck, wo auch die Trinkflaschen und Waffen lagen. Es fiel mir schwer der Gefahr den Rücken zu kehren, insbesondere da Winnetou zwischen der Ursache des Geräuschs und mir ahnungslos schlief. Aber wenn ein Feind uns beschlich, so musste ich ihn überlisten, und meine einzige Hoffnung das zu erreichen, beinhaltete, ihn im Unklaren darüber zu lassen, dass er entdeckt worden war. So schlenderte ich also scheinbar sorglos zu unserem Gepäck, wo ich die Wasserflsche auspackte, mich in Richtung Mitte unseres kleinen Lagers umdrehte und einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche trank. Dies bot mir die Gelegenheit, das umstehende Gebüsch mit den Augen zu untersuchen, ohne den Beobachter misstrauisch werden zu lassen, da wir das Feuer klein gehalten hatten, und meine Augen durch meine Haltung im Schatten lagen. Wie in den letzten Tagen so oft, blieb dabei mein Blick an Winnetous schönen, ebenmäßigen Zügen haften, und auf seinen Lippen. Wie mochten - nein, jetzt war nun wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt für solche Gedanken. Falls es einen passenden Zeitpunkt dafür gab, was ich immer noch stark bezweifelte, so musste meine erste Sorge jetzt doch unserer Sicherheit gelten._ _

__Winnetou und ich waren dieses Mal seit einer Woche unterwegs, unser längster derartiger Ausflug, wir hatten das Gebiet der Apatschen dabei jedoch nicht verlassen. Dies war die letzte Nacht dieses Ausflugs bevor wir am nächsten Tag das Pueblo erreichen würden, und es war nicht zu erwarten gewesen dass sich Feinde so nahe an das Lager der Apatschen heranwagen würden. Insbesondere da Scouts die Gegend auf Eindringlinge überwachten, und wir den äußeren Ring der Scouts gestern passiert hatten. Dies war auch der Grund dass sowohl Winnetou als auch ich geschlafen, und nicht wie den Rest des Ausflugs, abwechselnd gewacht hatten.  
Ich hatte die Umgebung mit den Augen untersucht, aber kein Anzeichen eines Menschen entdeckt. Während ich gerade über den nächsten Schritt nachdachte, bewegte sich das Gebüsch genau gegenüber von mir. Ich hatte meinen Colt gezogen und war auf die Bewegung seitlich zugegangen, als ein Indianer vor mir stand. Ich brauchte eine Sekunde, bevor ich ihn an den Mustern seiner Kleidung als ein Mitglied von Winnetous Stamm erkannte. Allerdings war mir das Gesicht unbekannt, und so zögerte ich, die Waffe zu senken. Mein Gegenüber erschien auf den ersten Blick unbewaffnet, abgesehen von einem Messer an seinem Gürtel, auch machte er keinerlei weitere Bewegung. Es schien als hätte er entschieden auf meine Reaktion zu warten. So sprach ich ihn im Dialekt der Mescalero-Apachen an: "Wer bist du?" Bei dieser Frage hob er eine Augenbraue, zeigte jedoch sonst kein Zeichen der Überraschung. "Tlikuna! Und wer bist du?" "Man nennt mich Old Shatterhand!" benutzte ich den Namen, mit dem ich in letzter Zeit am häufigsten angesprochen wurde._ _

__Nun hatte ich das nächste Problem zu lösen. Ich hatte zwar in den letzten Wochen einige Kenntnisse der Sprache erworben, dank Unterricht sowohl von Winnetou, als auch von Intschu-tschuna und Ntscho-tschi, war mir jedoch unsicher ob ich den Unterschied zwischen einem Stammesangehörigen und einem der Sprache geläufigen Fremden erkennen konnte. So zögerte ich denn nur einen Augenblick, bevor ich mich entschied, Winnetou zu wecken. Es widerstand mir zwar, da er wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht war, wohl seinen Schlaf benötigte, zumal er seit gestern leichte Anzeichen eines Fiebers zeigte, doch wusste ich mir keinen anderen Rat. So rief ich denn, laut genug ihn zu wecken, aber nicht laut genug um weiter als einige Meter gehört zu werden: "Winnetou, wach auf!" Direkt auf diese Worte erhob sich mein Freund, und sagte mit einem leichten Lächeln in der Stimme: "Glaubt Old Shatterhand wirklich dass Winnetou noch geschlafen hat?"_ _

__Bei diesen Worten wurde ich etwas verlegen. Natürlich war es bei näherer Betrachtung sehr unwahrscheinlich gewesen dass Winnetou durch sowohl das Anschleichen eines anderen Menschen, als auch unseren kurzen Wortwechsel geschlafen hatte. Dennoch war ich nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Winnetou ebenfalls erwacht war, und sich nur schlafend stellte um zu sehen wie ich handeln würde._ _

__Winnetou war inzwischen neben mich getreten, und begrüßte den Neuankömmling mit einem Neigen seines Kopfes, bevor Tlikuna anfing, so schnell auf ihn einzureden, dass ich leider fast nichts verstand. Den wenigen Worten nach die ich verstand, und auch nach seinem Tonfall zu urteilen, stellte er jedoch meine Anwesenheit in Frage. Schon nach kurzer Zeit beendete Winnetou das Gespräch durch einige Worte in einem scharfen Tonfall, bevor sich die beiden kurz verabschiedeten und Tlikuna mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zu mir sich umdrehte und im Wald verschwand._ _

___"Tlikuna klang unzufrieden." eröffnete ich das Thema, das ich ansprechen wollte. Ich hoffte Winnetou würde auf die unausgeprochene Frage eingehen, da ich mich wohl hüten würde ihn auszufragen, ich aber doch gerne eine Antwort haben wollte. Nach kurzem Zögern bedeutete er mir denn auch, mich hinzusetzen._  
"Tlikuna ist nicht erfreut darüber, wie viel Zeit Winnetou mit Old Shatterhand verbringt. Er denkt meine Zeit wäre besser damit verbracht, die Jungen unseres Stammes zu lehren."  
"Und Winnetou ist anderer Meinung?"  
"Old Shatterhand ist Winnetou's Bruder. Winnetou wird ihn so viel lehren wie es ihm möglich ist. Es könnte Old Shatterhand das Leben retten." 

__Ein leichter Schatten in Winnetous Augen verriet mir dass er zwar die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn er würde mich nie belügen, es aber dennoch etwas gab was er mir verschwieg. Und so fragte ich ihn direkt. "Mein Bruder hat noch einen anderen Grund, oder?"_ _

__Wieder ein merkliches Zögern. Dieses Thema war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Sichtlich wohl nur für mich, der ihn trotz der relativ kurzen Zeit unserer Bekanntschaft doch schon so innig kannte. Schließlich überwand er sich zu einer Antwort. "Winnetou hat noch die Hoffnung, dass Old Shatterhand bei den Apachen bleiben möge, und nicht in die Städte der Bleichgesichter zurückkehren wird." So hatte Winnetou schließlich den Schatten angesprochen, der seit einigen Tagen zwischen uns lag. Die Zeit die ich im Pueblo verbrachte ging dem Ende zu, ich wurde in Deutschland erwartet. Aber der Gedanke mich von Winnetou zu verabschieden, ihn für Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre, nicht zu sehen, tat meinem Herzen weh. So war ich denn noch immer nicht zu einer Entscheidung gelangt. Ich hatte mich wohl davor gehütet darüber zu reden, da ich mich nicht den ausgesprochenen und unausgesprochenen Vorwürfen oder Hoffnungen meiner Freunde aussetzen wollte, solange ich noch mit mir selbst so im Unklaren war. Denn Vorwürfe waren von der Seite meiner weißen Begleiter aus zu erwarten, sollte ich mich entscheiden hier zu bleiben. Und Nscho-tschis und Intschu-tschunas Hoffnung war für mich jetzt schon so deutlich zu sehen, wo sie sich in Zurückhaltung übten. Wenn ich sie durch mein Sprechen dazu einlud diese Hoffnungen laut werden zu lassen, nein, das war undenkbar. Ganz besonders dadurch, dass in den letzten Tagen immer deutlicher wurde, dass sich ihre Hoffnungen in zumindest einer Beziehung nie erfüllen würden._ _

__Nein, das ganze Drumherum reden bringt nichts, es muss hinabgeschrieben werden, zumindest ein einziges mal, und wenn es das schon muss, dann wo besser als hier, in meinem Tagebuch das nie ein anderer lesen wird als ich? Die Zuneigung, ja Liebe, die ich für Winnetou vom ersten Moment unseres Treffens empfunden habe ist über die letzten Wochen nur gewachsen, als ich ihn kennen und damit immer mehr schätzen lernte. Doch in den Tagen vor diesem Ausflug hat sich ein Ereignis zugetragen, das meinen Gefühlen noch eine weitere Richtung gegeben hat, und auch diese mussten nun bei der Planung meiner Zukunft berücksichtigt werden. Und zwar hatte ich, da Winnetou gerade beschäftigt war, Ntscho-tschi wegen einer Frage betreffs des Mescalero-Dialekts aufgesucht. Auf diese Weise war mir aufgefallen, dass eine der Squaws, mit denen ich sonst keine nähere Bekanntschaft hatte, ein Mann in Frauenkleidern war. Da ich darauf nun gar nicht gefasst gewesen war, so sah 'Schöner Tag' mir das Erstaunen wohl an. So erfuhr ich denn, dass wohl von Zeit zu Zeit einmal ein Mann geboren wird, der mehr Talent und Interesse für die Arbeit einer Frau aufbringt, und auch in anderen Dingen als Frau auftritt, ganz genau so wie eine Frau denn auch die Arbeit und den Platz eines Mannes einnimmt. Die Apatschen nehmen dies mit Gleichmut auf, wobei es die Männer unter den Frauen leichter haben als die Frauen unter den Männern._ _

__Dieses Geschehen nun erweckte in mir wieder Gefühle, die ich mit dem Ende meines Jünglingsalters, in dem eine gewisse Neugierde wohl zu entschuldigen ist, hinter mir gelassen glaubte. Diese Gefühle wiederum waren eine der Ursachen dafür, meine Pläne zu überdenken. Denn zu bleiben, ständig in Winnetous Nähe zu sein war unter diesen Bedingungen süß und bitter zugleich. Außerdem kannten wir uns schon jetzt, nach so wenigen Tagen, so gut dass ich ernste Zweifel hegte ob ich dieses Geheimnis vor Winnetou würde verbergen können. Und verborgen musste es doch bleiben, denn abgesehen von den Gesetzen der Menschen, die hier wohl doch andere waren als in meiner Heimat, so waren doch gewisse Regeln auch hier vorhanden, und ich wollte auf keinen Fall zu den Squaws gezählt werden. Und selbst wenn ich denn dazu bereit gewesen wäre, so wusste ich doch nur dass Winnetou diese Gefühle zwischen zwei Männern im Allgemeinen akzeptierte, wie er auf solche Gefühle bei seinem Bruder und in Bezug auf ihn reagieren würde war noch einmal eine ganz andere Frage._ _

__Und trotz dieser Dinge, die die ganze Situation noch viel komplizierter machten, hatte doch Winnetous Bitte diese Frage gelöst. Allein dass er bereit war es anzusprechen, zeigte, wieviel es ihm bedeutete. Und wenn es in meiner Macht stand ihm einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, so brachte ich es nicht übers Herz ihm diesen abzuschlagen. Hatte ich nicht nur wenige Stunden nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen gebeten mit ihm kommen zu dürfen? Und anschließend mein Leben riskiert, um seins und das seines Vater zu retten? Und hatte schließlich einen Zweikampf mit einem viel erfahreneren Krieger ausgefochten um seine Stammesbrüder vor dem Tod zu retten? Nun, letzteres, so hoffe ich zumindest, hätte ich auch für Fremde getan, denn einen Massenmord zu dulden ging und geht zutiefst gegen meine Überzeugungen, als Christ wie auch einfach als Mensch. Doch hatte die Tatsache, dass es sich um Menschen handelte, die Winnetou teuer waren doch wie ich zugeben muss einen Einfluss auf die Heftigkeit meiner Reaktion._ _

__So gab ich schließlich die einzige Antwort die mir noch möglich war. "Ich muss zumindest für eine kurze Zeit nach St. Louis zurückkehren. Aber wenn mein Bruder es wünscht, so werde ich bald zurückkehren um im Pueblo zu wohnen." Bei diesen Worten ging ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht, so erfreut dass es mir nicht möglich war, diese Entscheidung zu bereuen. Dann fasste er mich an den Schultern, und küsste mich abermals auf beide Wangen. Da der Morgen inzwischen herangezogen war legten wir uns nicht mehr schlafen, sondern sammelten die Decken zusammen, und packten alle Gerätschaften die wir für unser Lager gebraucht hatten ein. Dies geschah, ohne dass wir es durch ein einziges Wort verabredet hätten, das erste von vielen Malen dass wir unabhängig voneinander dieselbe Entscheidung treffen würden. Erst als wir fertig waren, brachte Winnetou noch eine Frage hervor, die ihn wohl auch schon einige Zeit beschäftigt hatte. "So hat mein Bruder sein Herz noch keinem der Mädchen in den Städten der Bleichgesichter geschenkt?"_ _

__Dies brachte mich erneut in Verlegenheit. Auch wusste ich nicht was ich antworten sollte, da ich den Grund seiner Frage nicht kannte. Es konnte zum einen der Wunsch sein mich besser kennen zu lernen, dann war das zugegebenermaßen wahrheitsgemäße "nein" wohl eine mögliche Antwort. Wenn ich jedoch mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag, und er die Frage für seine Schwester stellte, so wäre dies die vollkommen falsche Antwort gewesen. An die dritte Möglichkeit, dass er für sich selbst fragte, wagte ich nicht einmal zu denken. So gab ich ihm schließlich eine wahrheitsgemäße, wenn auch nicht vollkommen aufrichtige Antwort. "Mein Herz hat bereits gesprochen. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass es anders sprechen wird. Doch ist es aus vielerlei Gründen unmöglich." Winnetou sah mich einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, bevor er nickte und sich wieder der Arbeit des Zusammenpackens zuwendete._ _

__

__Noch einige Wochen lang verbrachte ich die Tage auf diese Weise. Winnetou lehrte mich das Leben in der Wildnis, während sein Vater mir die verschiedensten Gebräuche der Apachen lehrte. Und Nscho-tschi - die ersten Tage nach unserer Rückkehr von diesem Ausflug hatte sie mich gemieden, woraus ich schloss dass Winnetou ihr von unserem Gespräch erzählt hatte. Doch nach einigen Tagen aßen wir wieder alle gemeinsam, und sie lehrte mich einige der Dinge die normalerweise Arbeit der Frauen sind, die jedoch in der Wildnis von jedem der dazu fähig ist ausgeführt werden müssen. Dabei weigerte sie sich Englisch mit mir zu sprechen, stattdessen sprach sie durchweg im Mescalero-Dialekt. Dies verlangsamte die Unterhaltung mitunter ungemein, wenn nämlich ein neues Wort benutzt wurde dass sich schlecht aus dem Zusammenhang erschließen ließ, doch durch dieses Vorgehen lernte ich die Sprache auch sehr schnell._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Schließlich ging die Zeit im Pueblo zu Ende. Der Tag der Abreise rückte näher, und doch hatte ich meinen Gefährten noch nichts von meinen künftigen Plänen verraten. Wann immer die Sprache auf die Zukunft fiel, blieb ich stumm und hielt mich zurück. War das feige? Vielleicht. Ich wusste allerdings dass weder Sam noch die anderen meine Pläne gut heißen würden. Verständlicherweise, hatte ich doch eine blühende Zukunft vor mir, ob in den Städten an der amerikanischen Ostküste, oder als gereister Mann mit Erfahrung in meiner Heimat. Und jetzt wollte ich all das aufgeben, um bei den Apachen zu bleiben, und mich ihrem Schicksal anzuschließen. Das war das Verrückteste was man sich vorstellen konnte. Im Pueblo zu bleiben, Kontakt mit der Heimat nur alle paar Jahre, und bei einem Besuch in der Stadt schief angesehen werden – das war eine verständliche Wahl für Klekih-Petra gewesen, der keine Zukunft hatte, und für seine Taten zu Hause Sühne tun wollte. Aber für mich? Nie würde ich einem anderen diese Entscheidung begreiflich machen können. Zumal ich den tatsächlichen Grund keinem Menschen je würde erklären können. Hätte ich mich nur in Nscho-tschi verliebt – dann wäre ich wohl noch immer dem Unverständnis der meisten meiner Mitmenschen ausgesetzt gewesen, doch zumindest meine Freunde hätten dies akzeptiert. Stattdessen wusste ich nicht, wie ich mein Handeln je irgend jemandem würde begreiflich machen können. Und so hatte ich dieses Thema bis jetzt streng gemieden, so dass ich die Zeit die ich mit meinen Freunden noch hatte nicht mit unnötigen Streits und Vorwürfen verbringen würde. Aber diese Vermeidung war jetzt hinfällig, denn als ich meine Habseligkeiten gepackt hatte, und das Pueblo herunter transportiert hatte, waren dort neben meinen weißen Gefährten auch Winnetou und zehn Krieger bereit zur Abreise. Mein Gesicht muss wohl nicht sehr geistreich ausgesehen haben, denn Winnetou fragte mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Hat mein Bruder etwa erwartet dass ich ihn allein reisen lassen würde?“

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich das gedacht. Intschu-tschuna hatte mir vor einigen Tagen die Instrumente zur Landvermessung wiedergegeben, und sogar angeboten, mich die Arbeit fortführen zu lassen. Aber auch wenn ich sicher war, dass die Eisenbahn früher oder später auf dieser Strecke fahren würde, kam es mir doch falsch vor, mich an der Vermessung des Landes dafür zu beteiligen. Ich hatte geplant mit den anderen zurück nach St. Louis zu reiten, die angefangene Arbeit und die Materialien abzugeben und den Lohn für die durchgeführte Arbeit entgegen zu nehmen. Danach wollte ich einen ausführlichen Brief an meine Familie schicken, mitsamt einem guten Teil meines Lohnes den ich im Pueblo nicht brauchen würde. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt war die Rede davon gewesen, dass Winnetou uns begleiten würde.

„Ist Winnetou sich sicher, dass er so lange hier entbehrt werden kann?“ fragte ich denn doch.

„Dieser Ausflug ist auch eine Übung für die Krieger, die uns begleiten werden. Mein Bruder braucht keine Sorge zu haben, dass ich meine Aufgaben vernachlässige.“ Erst bei diesen Worten warf ich einen genaueren Blick auf die indianischen Krieger und dabei fiel mir auf, dass sie alle recht jung waren. Die meisten von ihnen waren sogar jünger als ich.

Aber die größte Überraschung kam, als ich die Krieger genauer musterte, und Nscho-tschi unter ihnen entdeckte. Sie trug einen Anzug, wie Winnetou einen trug. Und wie auch ich einen bekommen hatte: Weiß gegerbtes Hirschleder, mit roten Nähten und roter Zierstickerei. Ihr Haar hatte sie ebenso zusammen geflochten wie Winnetou das seinige trug, und wenn man nicht zu genau hinsah, so fiel nicht auf, dass da eine Frau inmitten der Männer stand. Ihre weiblichen Gesichtszüge konnten auch die eines älteren Knaben sein, und der männliche Schnitt des Anzuges verhüllte die weiblichen Kurven ihrer Figur. An ihrem Gürtel war neben einem Messer auch ein Köcher angebracht, und sie trug einen Bogen auf dem Rücken. Winnetou musste mein erstaunter Blick aufgefallen sein, denn er sagte: „Meine Schwester wird uns begleiten. Sie möchte eine der größeren Städte der Bleichgesichter sehen, und mein Vater hat entschieden ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie wünscht das schon länger, doch diese Reise ist die erste Gelegenheit die sich ihr bietet.“

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht sehr erfreut über dieses Vorhaben war. Vielmehr waren meine entsprechenden Gefühle gespalten, denn so froh ich darüber war, Winnetou die nächsten Wochen jeden Tag zu sehen, so besorgt war ich doch, wie die Menschen in St. Louis auf die Anwesenheit meines Bruders und seiner schönen Schwester reagieren würden. Von ihren Begleitern ganz zu schweigen, denn eine Gruppe bewaffneter, selbstbewusster indianischer Krieger könnte die Bewohner der Stadt verstören. Doch behielt ich meine Gefühle diesbezüglich für mich, und nickte nur. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Intschu-tschuna, der zu meiner großen Überraschung nicht nur Winnetou und Nscho-tschi, sondern auch mich zum Abschied umarmte und auf die Stirn küsste.

Da unsere Reise nur eine kleine Angelegenheit sein sollte blieb uns der Auftritt des Medizinmanns erspart. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich darüber recht froh war, denn wenn wir auch nicht aneinander geraten waren, so konnte ich bei meinen kurzen Begegnungen mit dem Medizinmann doch spüren, dass ihm meine Anwesenheit im Dorf gar nicht gefallen wollte. Vermutlich machte er sich Sorgen, über den Einfluss den ich auf Winnetou und seine Familie, und wohl auch einige der anderen Bewohner des Pueblos hatte, oder noch haben würde.

Nach einem knappen Abschied machten wir uns auf, und die ersten Tage der Reise verliefen ohne dass etwas geschehe wäre, von dem es sich zu erzählen lohnen würde.

Dann eines Abends konnte Sam, der die ganze Reise durch immer wieder neugierig zu Nscho-tschi hingesehen hatte, seine Neugierde nicht länger zügeln.  
„Es wundert mich dass euer Vater euch die nicht ganz ungefährliche Reise erlaubt hat, wenn ich mich nicht irre, hihihi“ endete er in seinem übliche Gekicher, das allerdings merklich nervöser klang als üblich, als er sich an die schöne Indianerin wandte.

„Mein Vater versteht meinen Wunsch, zu sehen wie ihr lebt, eure Städte und Gebräuche zu sehen. Und da mein Bruder meinen zweiten Grund zu dieser Reise ebenfalls unterstützt, hat unser Vater auch dieses Vorhaben gebilligt.“

Da dies das erste mal war, dass ich sie von einem weiteren Grund für diese Reise als nur müßige Neugier sprechen hörte, blickte ich sie wohl sehr erwartungsvoll an, denn als sie meinem Blick begegnete errötete sie leicht, sprach dann jedoch weiter. „Wir hoffen, eine Lehrerin unter den Frauen in der Stadt zu finden, die bereit wäre, für eine Weile zu uns zu kommen, und bei uns diejenigen Frauen und Mädchen zu unterrichten, die daran Interesse haben.“ erklärte sie ihren Plan.

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Sam Hawkens sie, mit einem ungläubigen „Ihr wollt nach einer weißen Frau fragen, die genug weiß, um euch eine Lehrerin zu sein, aber die trotzdem bereit ist ihr Leben in San Francisco aufzugeben und zu euch in das Pueblo zu ziehen?“

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir bereits etwas mulmig geworden, da ich vorher sah, wie sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde. Und ich bereute sehr, dass ich Sam bisher nichts von meinen weiteren Plänen erzählt hatte. Denn nun würde das jemand anders für mich erledigen, und ich war mir sicher dass Sam das nicht gut gelaunt hinnehmen würde.

„Wir haben die Hoffnung, dass Old Shatterhands Anwesenheit bei dieser Aufgabe hilfreich sein wird.“ erklärte ihm Nscho-tschi denn auch sofort.

„Hmm, ich will ja zugeben dass sich kaum jemand mit einem vertrauenerweckenderen Gesicht finden ließe, so naiv schaut sonst kaum jemand aus, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Aber wie das Wissen dass unser Greenhorn sich für euch verbürgt genug sein soll, wenn sie ihn nicht einmal kennt, das will mir nicht so recht in den Kopf.“ Dabei schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf. Ich merkte, dass nun der Augenblick gekommen war, ihm meine Pläne zu beichten wenn ich es mir mit ihm nicht ganz verderben wollte. Und so klärte ich ihn denn auch über mein weiteres Vorhaben auf: Dass ich nur mit nach Saint Louis reitete, um meine Arbeit ordentlich zu beenden, und meiner Familie Nachricht zu schicken, bevor ich in die Siedlung der Apachen umziehen würde.

Als ich mit meinen Ausführungen fertig war, sah Sam mich prüfend an, bevor er schließlich meinte „So steht's also, bei euch ist's kein Mond, sondern ein-“ aber er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern sagte stattdessen in ungewöhnlich ernster Weise „Na dann wünsche ich euch, dass sich eure Wünsche erfüllen, mein liebes Greenhorn. Und dass ihr uns bei dem Leben im Pueblo aber ja nicht vergesst, sondern uns auch hin und wieder einmal besuchen kommt! Sonst müssen wir zu euch kommen, und dann werde ich sehr ungehalten sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

So versprach ich ihm denn auch eilig, dass ich ihn und unsere Freunde Will Stone und Dick Parker keineswegs vergessen würde, und sie natürlich besuchen kommen würde. „Aber ihr könnt uns durchaus auch im Pueblo besuchen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Winnetou sich ebenfalls freuen würde.“ Bei diesen Worten erschien der Genannte auch neben mir, und sagte nach einem kurzen Nicken mit angedeutetem Lächeln zu mir „Natürlich seid ihr uns willkommen. Ntscho-tschi hat als Zeichen dafür etwas für euch gemacht.“ Mit diesen Worten überreichte er Sam eine Pfeife, aber nicht irgendeine Pfeife, sondern ein Kalumet, mit einem Pfeifenkopf der geschnitzt war aus Catlinit. Ich erkannte dies sofort an dem besonderen roten Farbton, einem Farbton der nur an einer einzigen Stelle vorkommt. Vor dem Pfeifenkopf befand sich ein geschnitzter Büffel, und der schlanke Pfeifenhals aus dem Holz der Weißesche war an mehreren Stellen mit bunten Bändern umwickelt. Sam war sichtlich erstaunt über dieses Geschenk, nach einem ersten Moment der Sprachlosigkeit bedankte er sich fast überschwenglich.

Nachdem Winnetou sich Sam's Dankesworte, einschließlich eines Versprechens dieses Geschenk nie aus der Hand zu geben, kurz angehört hatte, unterbrach er ihn mit der Bemerkung dass er die anderen Pfeifen noch an unsere Freunde zu übergeben hatte.

Nachdem er gegangen war, sah Sam ihm noch einen Moment nachdenklich nach, bevor er sich zu mir wandte. „Vielleicht werdet ihr doch mehr Glück haben, als ich zuerst dachte.“ Nach diesem Satz erwartete ich dass er weitersprechen würde, doch er blieb für ihn untypisch ruhig. So entschied ich denn, ihm sein Geheimnis zu lassen, und fragte ihn stattdessen was es mit der Pfeife auf sich hatte, dass er sie so überschwänglich annahm. Er schien sogar mehr davon begeistert als er von seinem ledernen Jagdrock gewesen war, als Kliuna-Ai ihn ihm direkt gegeben hatte.

„Eine Pfeife hat für einen Indianer einen anderen Stellenwert als für uns, das wisst ihr genau so gut wie ich. Sie zu benutzen ist gleichbedeutend damit, zu beten. Und eine Pfeife mit einem Pfeifenkopf aus Catlinit an jemanden zu verschenken, ist ein Zeichen großer Freundschaft und Ehrerbietung. Nehmt dazu dieses Symbol, verbunden mit den Bändern, ihrer Farbe und den Knoten mit denen sie zusammengehalten sind, und sie weisen ihren Besitzer als einen Freund der Häuptlingsfamilie aus. Jeder, der diese Pfeife einem Apachen vorzeigt, wird als Freund behandelt, zumindest bis er sich zweifellos als ein Feind herausstellt. In den falschen Händen kann diese Pfeife großen Schaden anrichten. Dass Nscho-tschi sie für uns gemacht hat, spricht Bände über das Vertrauen dass sie und ihre ganze Familie in uns haben. Oder viel wahrscheinlicher in Euch, denn sie hatten weiß Gott wenig genug Gelegenheit, uns kennen zu lernen.“

Sam's Worte gaben mir Hoffnung, doch da ich dieser nicht nachgeben wollte, griff ich ein anderes Thema auf.

„Nscho-tschi ist sehr geschickt in vielen auch männlichen Tätigkeiten. Es wundert mich dass sie das so einfach ausüben kann. Und es ist schade, dass ihre Fähigkeiten ihrem Stamm verloren gehen wenn sie heiratet.“

„Oh, die Apachen sehen das mit den männlichen und weiblichen Fähigkeiten nicht so eng. Wenn jemand ein Talent hat, so soll er es nutzen, egal ob es bei Männern oder Frauen häufiger auftritt. Und durch ihre Heirat wird ihr Stamm nicht ihre Fähigkeiten verlieren, sondern die ihres Mannes dazu gewinnen.“ Auf meinen verständnislosen Blick kicherte er „Ist dieses Thema nie aufgekommen, bei all eurem gelehrten Lesen, und in der ganzen Zeit die ihr mit Intschu-tschuna, Nscho-tschi und Winnetou verbracht habt? Hihihih. Bei den Apachen zieht der Mann zu der Familie seiner Frau, ihren Eltern, unverheirateten Geschwistern und verheirateten Schwestern. Ein großes Stammesgebilde wie beim Pueblo ist selten, und dieses gibt es vermutlich nur wegen der Angriffe von Weißen und Kiowas gleichermaßen.“

„Das bedeutet, dass Winnetou nach einer Hochzeit den Stamm wechseln würde?“ fragte ich ungläubig, aber Sam bestätigte mir ruhig, dass ich das richtig verstanden hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurz nach der Unterhaltung über die Heiratsgebräuche der Apachen legten wir uns schlafen, und ich versuchte nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken. Doch am folgenden Abend fand ich mich mit Nscho-tschi allein bei der Versorgung der Pferde, und so beschloss ich, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um meine Neugier zu befriedigen.

„Darf ich meiner Schwester eine Frage stellen?“ fing ich zögernd an.

„Das hat Old Shatterhand doch gerade getan!“ gab sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zurück.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln.

„Ich hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Sam, und er sagte, dass bei den Apachen die Männer in die Familien der Frauen ziehen.“

„Ja, das stimmt.“

„Bedeutet das, dass es passieren kann, dass Winnetou in einen anderen Stamm einheiratet?“

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt, dass die Position meines Vaters eine recht neue ist. Für lange Zeit gab es bei uns keinen Häuptling. Unser Stamm lebte verteilt, in Familienverbänden, und man traf sich zu größeren Jagden, oder religiösen Festen. Aber seit wir immer häufiger in Kriegshandlungen verwickelt sind, wurde die Stellung des Kriegsanführers zu einer permanenten Stellung. Mein Vater hat seine Position nicht weil sein Vater Häuptling war, sondern weil er der beste Krieger und Planer von Kriegszügen war. Und Winnetou wird sein Nachfolger werden, weil es schon jetzt nur wenige Krieger gibt, die ihm an Geschick und Mut gleichen, und keinen der so gut darin ist, strategische Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und Winnetou hat geschworen, keine Frau zu heiraten, die ihn von seiner Pflicht gegenüber seinem Stamm abhalten würde.“

„Also wird er allein bleiben?“ der Gedanke wollte mir gar nicht gefallen. Winnetou war so schön und gut, da wollte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht jemanden finden sollte, der ihn wertschätzte und liebte.

„Nicht unbedingt. Er könnte ein Mädchen unseres Stammes heiraten, dann würde er bei uns bleiben. Oder eine Frau eines Stammes bei denen entweder die Frauen zu den Männern ziehen, oder die bereit wäre, dies für ihn zu tun. Oder er könnte keine Frau heiraten, sondern sein Zelt mit einem Mann teilen.“

Als Nscho-tschi die ersten Möglichkeiten aufzählte, regte sich in mir ein unschönes Gefühl. Der Gedanke daran, dass Winnetou eine Frau finden könnte, gefiel mir nicht. Aber warum das? Hatte ich nicht soeben noch gedacht, wie schade es wäre, wenn er nie jemanden finden würde, der ihn liebte? 

Doch bei der letzten Möglichkeit die sie aufzählte, spürte ich wie mein Herz stehen bleiben wollte. Nein, ich konnte unmöglich gehört haben, was ich dachte. Meine Ohren mussten mich täuschen. Oder vielleicht hatte sie einen Verdacht geschöpft, und wollte sehen wie ich auf die Möglichkeit reagierte – aber nein, keine Möglichkeit. War ich denn verrückt geworden? Sollte ich so schnell all mein moralisches Empfinden über Bord werfen? Nein, das konnte keine Möglichkeit sein, nicht für mich. Und doch schien Nscho-tschi nichts weiter dabei zu finden. Und dass sie einen Verdacht hatte, den sie so bestätigt sehen wollte – nein, das konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Das war nichts als eine erste verängstigte Reaktion. Denn selbst wenn sie einen Verdacht hegen würde, würde sie mir bestimmt keine Falle stellen.

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an den Mann der wie eine Frau gekleidet gewesen war: hatte ich mich also nicht getäuscht? Wie von weit weg hörte ich meine eigene Stimme fragen: „Und dieser andere Mann wird dann die Rolle einer Frau einnehmen?“  
Daran dass sie mich einen Augenblick mit starrem Blick ansah konnte ich erkennen wie sehr Nscho-tschi von meiner Frage überrascht war, bevor sie dann doch zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. „Nein, das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Wieso würdest du davon ausgehen – oh, bei euch glaubt man dass Männer und Frauen nur am jeweils anderen Gefallen finden können, richtig?“ Ich nickte. „Das ist bei uns anders. Wir nehmen hin dass manche unserer Männer sich besser für Frauenarbeit eignen, und manche Frauen besser für Männerarbeit. Oder dass der Körper eines Menschen nicht zu dem passt was sein Geist und seine Seele sind. Und beides hat wiederum nichts damit zu tun, mit wem jemand sein oder ihr Zelt teilen möchte.“ Bei diesen letzten Worten grinste sie verschmitzt.

Ich bedankte mich bei ihr, und kehrte zu meinem Schlafplatz zurück. Diese neue Sichtweise musste ich erst einmal verarbeiten. Es wäre also tatsächlich möglich, dass Winnetou mit einem anderen Krieger leben würde wie andere Männer mit einer Frau. Denn dass seine Schwester diese Möglichkeit aufzählte bedeutete ja wohl, dass er das in Betracht ziehen würde. Oder hatte sie nur der Vollständigkeit wegen alle Möglichkeiten aufgezählt, auch wenn ihr Bruder sie nie in Betracht ziehen würde? Wieso hatte ich nicht sofort nachgefragt? Jetzt noch einmal darauf zu sprechen zu kommen wäre seltsam.

Und ich war zutiefst gespalten über beide Möglichkeiten. Auf der einen Seite war der Gedanke, dass ich Winnetou halten und küssen konnte unbeschreiblich anziehend. Und auf der anderen Seite war es doch verboten. In diesen Momenten des Nachgrübelns wünschte ich, mich jemandem mitteilen zu können. Natürlich hätte ich mit Sam darüber reden können, aber wie würde er danach über mich denken? Und außerdem war mir seine Religion und seine Einstellung zu Gott unbekannt. Und ich muss zugeben dass das einen nicht kleinen Teil meines Grübelns verursachte.

Eine weitere Sache die mich beschäftigte war ein junger Krieger, der die letzten Tage auffallend oft in Winnetous Gesellschaft verbracht hatte. Er kam mehrere Male während eines Tages angeritten, um Winnetou nach seiner Meinung zu dieser oder jener Kleinigkeit zu befragen. Dabei ignorierte er Nscho-tschi und mich so weit es die Höflichkeit gerade noch zuließ. Ich hatte mir nicht viel dabei gedacht, aber nach diesem Gespräch schien es doch bedeutungsvoller.


	4. Chapter 4

Bei unserer Ankunft in St. Louis erregten wir nicht wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Das war allerdings auch nicht zu verwundern, denn alleine der Anblick Winnetous und seiner Schwester musste die Augen eines jeden auf sich ziehen, der Schönheit zu schätzen wusste. Ich hielt mich etwas zurück und beobachtete die Leute, an denen wir vorbei ritten, genau. Wie leicht konnte doch anfängliche Bewunderung in viel unschönere Gefühle umschlagen. Aber ich entdeckte kein verdächtiges Verhalten, und so suchten wir direkt ein Hotel auf, von dem ich während meiner Zeit als Hauslehrer in dieser Stadt gehört hatte. Geschäftsfreunde des Hausherrn der Familie, bei der ich angestellt gewesen war, stiegen dort ab, und es war groß genug, unserer Reisegesellschaft Platz zu bieten. Ich musste allerdings hoffen, dass sowohl noch genügend Zimmer frei waren als auch dass sie bereit waren, unsere sehr gemischte Reisegruppe aufzunehmen.

Aber wir hatten Glück und der Wirt nahm uns ohne weiteres Zögern auf. Nun mussten wir nur unsere Pferde versorgen und uns auf die Zimmer aufteilen. Der junge Indianer, der mir unterwegs aufgefallen war, fragte Winnetou dabei, ob dieser mit ihm das Zimmer teilen würde. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Als Winnetou ihm freundlich aber bestimmt erklärte, dass sein Zimmer mit ihm, seiner Schwester und mir ausreichend belegt war, war ich erleichtert. In all den Nächten seit meiner Unterhaltung mit Nscho-tschi war mein Zwiespalt kein bisschen kleiner geworden. Noch immer wusste ich nicht, ob ich wünschte, dass Winnetou jemand anderen finden würde und damit jede Möglichkeit für mich für immer vergangen wäre, oder ob ich nicht doch wagen sollte, zu ihm von meinen Gefühlen zu sprechen.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen meine weißen Gefährten und ich zu der Eisenbahngesellschaft, bei der wir angestellt waren. Ich gab die Geräte zurück, die wir von der Gesellschaft für die Vermessung bekommen hatten. Die Papiere mit unserer getanen Arbeit behielt ich jedoch für mich. Intschu-tschuna hatte mir die angefertigten Zeichnungen samt den Geräten zwar zurück gegeben, bevor wir uns auf den Weg nach St. Louis machten. Er hatte dabei auch deutlich gemacht, dass ich meine beendete Arbeit an die Gesellschaft verkaufen konnte. Doch nachdem ich nun erkannt hatte, dass die Arbeit im Grunde genommen ein Diebstahl an den Apachen war, konnte ich es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dafür Geld zu nehmen. Stattdessen hatte ich mich entschlossen, die Arbeit für mich zu behalten. 

Um dennoch etwas zu verdienen, das ich meiner Familie schicken konnte, hatte ich vor, einen Verleger aufzusuchen, um zu sehen ob Interesse an einigen Reiseerzählungen, die ich in den Wochen im Pueblo geschrieben hatte, bestand. Das Geld würde mir gelegen kommen, um zum einen meiner Familie etwas zukommen lassen zu können und zum Anderen um einige Annehmlichkeiten, die ich ins Pueblo mitnehmen wollte wie Bücher, zu kaufen. Sowohl Winnetou als auch sein Vater hatten mir angeboten, mich zu unterstützen und einige Dinge für mich zu kaufen. Doch so abhängig von der Gunst meiner Gastgeber zu sein ließ mich mein Stolz nur schwer ertragen. 

Aber bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Verleger für meine Manuskripte machen konnte, musste ich zuerst meine bisherige Arbeitsstelle kündigen. 

Die Unterhaltung mit dem Geschäftsführer der Eisenbahngesellschaft will ich hier nicht im Detail wiedergeben. Es ist wohl ausreichend wenn ich sage, dass er nicht erfreut war, und uns, vor allem mich, das auch ausreichend hören ließ. Da mein Entschluss jedoch feststand, musste er uns am Ende doch ohne seinen Worten weitere Taten folgen zu lassen gehen lassen.

Auch einen Verleger für meine Manuskripte zu finden war nicht sonderlich schwierig. Waren die Mitglieder der kleinen deutschen Gemeinde doch immer interessiert an Berichten über Kontakte mit den Indianern. Und natürlich plante der Verleger, die entsprechenden Geschichten auch nach Deutschland zu bringen, wo weitere Menschen sich für meine exotischen Schilderungen interessieren würden. So erhielt ich eine Summe, die meinen Ansprüchen genug war, und plante schon, in einiger Zeit weitere Manuskripte bei ihm aufzugeben.

Zum Mittagessen kehrte ich in das Hotel zu Winnetou, Nscho-tschi und unseren Begleitern zurück, und anschließend durchsuchten wir die Zeitungen, die ich mitgebracht hatte, nach Anzeigen von Hauslehrerinnen oder Gouvernanten. Nach stundenlanger Suche durch Stapel von Zeitungen wurden wir schließlich fündig. Wir hatten die Zeitungen zwischen uns aufgeteilt und es war Nscho-tschi, die schließlich ihre auf den Tisch legte, mit dem Finger auf eine Anzeige darin zeigte und sagte „Diese Frau würde ich gerne treffen.“ Winnetou und ich sahen uns kurz an, bevor er zustimmend nickte. Es gab kein Zweifel daran, dass die Suche nach einer Lehrerin der Plan seiner Schwester war, und er ließ ihr deswegen die Führung in dieser Unternehmung.

So kam es, dass wir eine halbe Stunde später im Büro des „San Francisco Daily“, der Zeitungsgesellschaft, die die Anzeige herausgebracht hatte, standen. Wir betraten die Büroräume, und einer der Angestellten sprang auf, um uns entgegen zu kommen. Die anderen suchten entweder ihr Heil in der Flucht oder beugten sich in ihre Arbeit und versuchten, sich dabei möglichst unauffällig zu machen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ fragte der Mann uns.

„Wir würden gerne mit der Dame Kontakt aufnehmen, die diese Anzeige aufgegeben hat.“ klärte ich ihn auf, wobei ich ihm die Anzeige zeigte, die Nscho-tschi herausgesucht hatte.

Der Mann warf einen Blick darauf, dann zuckten seine Augen zu meinen Begleitern, bevor er mir ausweichend Antwort gab. „Unsere Kunden erwarten, dass wir die Antworten auf ihre Anzeigen hier aufbewahren, bis sie sie abholen kommen. Die Adressen dürfen wir leider nicht herausgeben. Ich bedaure sehr, dass wir Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen können, aber vielleicht wollen Sie eine Antwort hier lassen? Ich werde dann zusehen, dass sie an die Dame die diese Anzeige aufgegeben hat, weitergeleitet wird.“

Meine beiden Begleiter waren bisher schweigend neben mir gestanden, nun trat Nscho-tschi einen Schritt vor, womit sie plötzlich aller Augen auf sich zog. Während ich den Vormittag mit meinen Unternehmungen unterwegs war, hatte sie sich vom Staub der Reise befreit und war wohl ebenfalls einige Besorgungen machen gegangen, denn sie trug nun ein elegantes blaues Kleid nach westlichem Schnitt der neuesten Mode. Winnetou hingegen war noch immer in seinem hirschledernen Jagdgewand, das er jedoch ebenfalls gereinigt hatte.

„Vielen Dank für Ihr Angebot, Mister-“ sie sah ihn fragend an. „Mulrey, mein Name ist Jonathan Mulrey“ - „Vielen Dank für Ihr Angebot, Mister Mulrey, aber wir haben leider nicht sehr viel Zeit. Wäre es Ihnen vielleicht möglich, eine Nachricht zu der Dame bringen zu lassen, während wir hier auf Antwort warten?“ Nscho-tschi sah Mulrey dabei eben so freundlich wie bestimmt an, und der Mann gab sich nach kurzem Zögern auch in ihren Wunsch. Nscho-tschi erhielt Papier, Feder und Tinte und schrieb ein paar Zeilen. Diese händigte sie Mulrey aus, der sich entschuldigte und damit im Nebenzimmer verschwand. Einige Minuten später kehrte er wieder, er hatte wohl jemanden mit der Nachricht weg geschickt, brachte uns Erfrischungen und bat uns, in einem weiteren Seitenzimmer auf Antwort zu warten. 

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde, die wir in angenehmem Schweigen verbrachten, öffnete sich die Tür zu unserem Seitenzimmer und eine Dame um die fünfzig trat ein, während Mulrey ihr die Tür aufhielt. Ihr war kein Erstaunen anzumerken und ich vermutete, dass Mulrey sie bereits darüber aufgeklärt hatte, wer sie erwartete. Wir erhoben uns bei ihrem Eintritt und Nscho-tschi trat vor, um sie als erste zu begrüßen und das Gespräch zu führen.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Nscho-tschi, vom Stamm der Mescalero-Apachen, und ich freue mich, dass Sie gekommen sind.“

„Miss Marla Gregova. Sehr erfreut.“

Nachdem auch Winnetou und ich uns vorgestellt hatten, erklärte Nscho-tschi ihr, dass wir hier waren, weil uns ihre Anzeige interessierte.

„Das hat mir Mr. Mulrey bereits mitgeteilt. Aber, und bitte verzeihen Sie meine Direktheit, ich verstehe nicht, was Sie von mir wollen.“

„Nun, sie bieten Hausunterricht an und schrieben in Ihrer Anzeige, dass Sie auch bereit wären, außerhalb der Stadt zu ziehen, auch in abseits gelegene Gebiete. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie bereit wären, in das Herzgebiet unseres Stammes zu kommen, und dort eine kleine Schule zu betreiben.“

Auf diese Worte waren das erste Mal Erstaunen und Verwirrung auf Miss Gregovas Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Aber wenn Sie möchten dass ihre Kinder zur Schule gehen, würde es dann keinen Sinn machen, sie in ein Internat zu schicken? Ich bin sicher, dass dort mehr Lehrer zu ihrer Verfügung stehen würden.“ warf Mr. Mulrey ein. Er hatte den Raum nach seinem Eintreten nicht verlassen, was mir aber erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt auffiel. Ein Zeichen, dass ich mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Umgebung lenken musste. Sowohl Nscho-tschi als auch Winnetou hielten sich in ihrer Reaktion zurück, und nur ich, der ich sie inzwischen recht gut kannte, sah das verächtliche Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel bei dem Gedanken an diese Internate. Miss Gregova warf ihm sofort einen ungläubigen Blick zu, bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, beantwortete Nscho-tschi bereits die Frage in einer Weise, die weitaus diplomatischer war als ich es wohl hätte können.

„Wir möchten nicht, dass die Kinder unsere Gebräuche verlernen. Sie werden weiterhin alles lernen was ein produktives Mitglied unseres Stammes wissen muss. Aber die Zeiten ändern sich, und wir sind der Meinung, dass sie auch das Wissen der weißen Menschen lernen sollten, und nachdem wir vor kurzer Zeit unseren Schulmeister verloren haben, suchen wir nun nach einer Lehrerin.“

„Ähm, nun, das klingt sehr interessant. Vielleicht können wir uns bei einem Abendessen näher kennen lernen und weitere Details besprechen? Ich meine, Ihr Angebot interessiert mich sehr, aber es ist doch ein großer Schritt und einige Entfernung, und ich denke, ein besseres Kennenlernen wäre sicher angebracht. Und außerdem wollen Sie ja auch sicher wissen, dass Ihre Kinder in guten Händen sind?“ Miss Gregova imponierte mir mit ihren Worten. Sie war offensichtlich überrascht und noch nicht überzeugt von dieser Idee, und doch war sie dem Vorschlag gegenüber offener als ich es von einer Dame ihres Alters erwartet hätte, war sie doch kein übermütiger Backfisch mehr. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich erstaunt war, wie bereitwillig sie klang, hatte ich doch Nscho-tschis Plan keine große Aussicht auf Erfolg eingeräumt.

Das Abendessen verlief erfolgreich. Winnetou blieb den Abend eben so schweigsam wie den Nachmittag, und ich schloss mich ihm an. Nscho-tschi bestritt den größten Teil des Gesprächs mit Miss Gregova, und die beiden verstanden sich so gut, dass wir, als wir uns am Abend zur Ruhe begaben, auch diesen Teil unseres Vorhabens erledigt hatten und unsere Reisegruppe um eine Person größer war.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten wir damit, noch verschiedene Vorräte zu kaufen, die das Leben angenehmer machen, aber schwierig im Pueblo herzustellen waren. Ich kaufte genug Bücher, dass Winnetou nur erklärte, dass wir wohl noch ein Packtier kaufen müssten, da die mitgebrachten Tiere mit der Größe meines Gepäcks wohl überfordert wären. Ich setzte schon an, mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen, als ich das Lächeln bemerkte, das um seinen Mund spielte. So schluckte ich denn die Entschuldigung, und zog ihn fort, um mir beim Aussuchen eines weiteren Packtieres zu helfen.

Mit der Erledigung unserer Aufgaben war dann allerdings auch der Zeitpunkt unserer Rückkehr ins Pueblo und damit des Abschieds von meinen weißen Gefährten gekommen.

Es war ein sehr anrührender Abschied, war es doch ungewiss, ob ich Sam und die anderen je wiedersehen würde. Natürlich, geplant war es, doch wie schnell konnte im Leben eines Westmanns etwas unvorhergesehenes geschehen, und vielleicht würden die anderen nie erfahren, was geschehen war. Als ich Sam zum Abschied noch einmal herzlich drückte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit mir ins Ohr zu flüstern „Und sagen Sie es ihm, lieber Sir, wird schon schief gehen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Hihihi.“ Ich drückte ihn nur noch mal als Antwort, wollte ich doch zu unserem Abschied nicht noch streiten. Aber seinen Hinweisen zu folgen schien mir zu dieser Zeit dennoch zu gewagt.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Reise zurück verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle. Oder, vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen, die Reise verlief ohne feindliche Begegnungen. Unsere neue Reisegefährtin war eine ungeübte Reiterin, aber nicht vollkommen unbegabt. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie selten auf einem Pferd gesessen hatte, und es waren gewiss keine Kunststücke von ihr zu erwarten. Aber sie fiel auch nicht herunter und war in der Lage, das recht gutmütige Pferd, das wir extra für sie herausgesucht hatten, zu lenken, sogar entgegen der Richtung der anderen Pferde. Allerdings war es wohl eine glückliche Fügung, dass wir in keinen Hinterhalt gerieten und auch sonst keine außergewöhnlichen Dinge von ihr erwartet wurden.

Während es zu keinen feindlichen Begegnungen kam, so geschahen doch einige Zwischenfälle persönlicher Natur. Der junge Krieger, der schon in St. Louis versucht hatte mehr Zeit mit Winnetou zu verbringen, steigerte seine Aufmerksamkeiten. Was mich jedoch am meisten beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass ich Winnetous Reaktionen schwer einzuordnen wusste. Er ließ es zu, dass jemand anders sein Pferd versorgte und sich um sein Gepäck kümmerte. Der junge Krieger legte Winnetous Bettrolle abends zurecht und morgens rollte er sie wieder zusammen und verstaute sie. Doch was ganz alltägliche Hilfsbereitschaft unter Reisekameraden sein konnte, war in diesem Falle eindeutig mehr. Dies war nur zu offensichtlich erkennbar an der Reaktion der anderen Krieger, die immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf Winnetou warfen, um zu sehen wie er reagierte, und die Stimmung in der Gruppe war verhalten und angespannt. Lediglich Nscho-tschi zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf diese Situation und verbrachte vielmehr die meiste Zeit in Gesprächen mit Marla Gregova.

An einem der Abende konnte ich schließlich meine Neugier nicht länger zähmen und bemerkte zu Nscho-tschi „Ich bin erstaunt, dass Winnetou sich von einem der Krieger bedienen lässt.“ An ihrer Reaktion war klar zu erkennen, dass ich lange nicht so beiläufig geklungen hatte wie ich das vorgehabt hatte. Sie warf mir einen belustigten Blick zu, antwortete dann jedoch: „Goyathlay ist bemüht zu zeigen, dass er ein guter Partner sein kann. Er wird dies so lange tun, bis Winnetou ihn entweder bittet, damit aufzuhören, oder er ihn erhört.“

Und bei dieser Antwort trat wieder das sonderbare Gefühl in meinem Magen auf. Goyathlay wollte Winnetou für sich. Als Nscho-tschi das erklärte, sah ich sofort zu Marla Gregova, um zu sehen wie sie auf diese Eröffnung reagierte. Zu meinem Erstaunen zeigte sie keine Spur von Überraschung, sondern nahm diese Information einfach hin. 

Unsere weiteren Gespräche drehten sich anschließend darum, was die Kinder wohl lernen sollten, und wie wir es am Besten angehen würden, sie zu unterrichten. Ich hatte ja auch einige Erfahrungen als Hauslehrer und hatte auch einige Male an der Unterweisung der Kinder im Pueblo teilgenommen. Dabei erhielten nur die jüngeren Kinder eine Form von Unterricht, die näherungsweise mit dem in Deutschland vergleichbar ist. Vergleichbar insofern, als mehrere Kinder von einem Lehrer unterrichtet werden. Sie lernen dabei über Geschichten die Regeln des Zusammenlebens und die Bedeutung ihrer religiösen Rituale. Auch die ersten Schritte in verschiedenen Handwerken werden in solch einer Unterrichtsgruppe gemacht. Hat ein Kind allerdings eine merkliche Begabung oder wächst es aus dem Anfangsstadium heraus, so beginnt es die Zusammenarbeit mit einem Lehrer, der ihm hilft, diese Fähigkeiten weiter zu meistern.

An einem dieser Abende erfuhr ich auch, wieso wir eine Lehrerin für die Kinder des Stammes gesucht hatten. Nscho-tschi erzählte, wie wichtig Klekih-Petras Unterweisungen für sie gewesen waren. Sie hatte von ihm Zugang zu einer weiteren Welt erhalten, eine Welt bevölkert von fremden Menschen und merkwürdigen Gebräuchen, die ihr teilweise sehr exotisch vorkamen. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass die traditionelle Lebensweise ihres Volkes in Reinform nicht zu erhalten war, dafür würden schon die ständigen kriegerischen Konflikte mit der Regierung in Washington sorgen. „Und da wir nicht auf Dauer Widerstand leisten können, will ich, dass die Mitglieder meines Volkes die Bräuche der Weißen kennen lernen, um zu verstehen, wie sie die Welt sehen, und zu sehen, wo ihr Wissen uns nützen kann. Welche Ideen und Traditionen verbinden sie, welche können uns nützen, und welche werden wir nicht mit unseren in Einklang bringen können? Wir müssen lernen, wann wir uns beugen müssen wie ein Schilfrohr, um nicht wie eine Eiche entwurzelt zu werden.“  
Ich sah sie ob dieses Vergleichs so überrascht an, dass sie darauf kommentierte:  
„Ich habe auch einige von Aesops Fabeln gelesen, und dieses Bild war mir eindringlich. Es scheint mir so offensichtlich, dass der Sturm kommen wird, und er wird verheerend sein. Diese Geschichte ist eine starke Inspiration.“

An dem Abend lag ich noch eine Weile wach, die beiden Häuptlingsgeschwister beschäftigten mich so sehr. Winnetou war scheinbar bereit, mit einem Krieger, einem anderen Mann, zusammen zu sein wie es Männer sonst nur mit Frauen waren – oder sein sollten. Ich erinnerte mich an Gespräche, die ich schon als Junge gehört hatte, Gerede über zwei Männer, die sich zu häufig besuchten, einander zu nahe standen. Es gab keine Beweise, deswegen blieb es bei dem gehässigen Gerede der Nachbarn. Aber so wie ich Nscho-tschi verstanden hatte, waren bei ihrem Volk keine solchen Reaktionen zu erwarten. Ich fühlte mich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Und gleichzeitig hatte ich erst an diesem Abend verstanden, wie weitreichend Nscho-tschis Plan war. Ihr Vater und ihr Bruder würden kämpfen für ihr Volk, aber am Ende unter dem Andrang der Gegner untergehen. Sie jedoch schmiedete schon Pläne für die Zeit nach der Niederlage, die zumindest noch einen totalen Sieg ihrer Gegner verhindern würden. Und ihre Worte hatten mir auch in anderer Hinsicht zu denken gegeben. War es auch für mich Zeit, mich manchen Dingen zu beugen? Was hielt mich davon ab, Winnetou von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen? War es vielleicht nur Gewohnheiten, Bräuche aus Deutschland, die hier keine Rolle mehr spielten?

Der Gedanke an Winnetou und Goyathlay wich mir am nächsten Tag während des Ritts nicht aus dem Kopf, insbesondere da Winnetou seinen angestammten Platz zwischen Nscho-tschi und mir an der Spitze unserer Gruppe aufgegeben hatte, um neben ihm her zu reiten. Nach der Pause für das Mittagessen nutzte ich dann die Gelegenheit, Marla Gregova auf ihre Gelassenheit bezüglich der beiden Männer anzusprechen.

„Ich habe viel über so etwas nachgedacht. Mein Bruder ist weggelaufen, nachdem unser Vater sich so an seiner engen Freundschaft mit einem Nachbarsjungen gestört hat, dass er ihm den Kontakt verboten hat. Oder zumindest hielt ich es für eine enge Freundschaft, ich war jung und naiv. Einige Zeit später sind sie beide nicht von der Schule zurückgekommen, und wir haben nur einen Brief erhalten. Erst da lernte ich, welcher Art seine Gefühle in Wahrheit waren – und wie tief sie gingen. Ich liebte meinen Bruder und konnte nicht verstehen, dass er etwas tun würde was so falsch ist. Bis eines Sonntags in der Kirche der Pfarrer aus dem Brief an die Korinther vorlas – Ihr kennt die Stelle vielleicht: 'Nun aber bleiben Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe, diese drei; aber die Liebe ist die größte unter ihnen.' und ich erinnere mich noch wie ich da saß und dachte – 'Würde Gott wirklich ein Gefühl der Liebe aufkommen lassen und dann erwarten, dass wir ihm nicht folgen, wenn es doch keinen Schaden verursacht?' Diese Worte lösten in mir etwas aus, und viele Tage und durchwachte Nächte später war ich mir sicher, dass ein liebender, gütiger Gott so etwas nicht erwarten würde.“


	6. Chapter 6

Über die nächsten Tage dachte ich immer wieder über ihre Worte nach; sie hatten mich berührt. Sollte Gott wirklich so kleinlich sein, dass er einigen Menschen Liebe versagte? Nein, das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Das war nicht der Gott, an den ich glaubte. Und was sonst hielt mich zurück, meine Gefühle zu offenbaren? Angst vor der Reaktion der Menschen? Die Menschen, unter denen ich künftig leben würde, fanden nichts dabei. Und hatte ich mich je von der Reaktion anderer beeinflussen lassen? Nein, also wieso sollte ich es gerade hier tun, wo es um die wohl wichtigste Entscheidung meines Lebens ging, eine Entscheidung, von der mein und Winnetous Glück abhängig sein konnte? Das wäre albern.

Nun blieb zu überlegen was ich tun sollte. Winnetou war dabei, eine Beziehung mit einem jungen Mann seines Stammes aufzubauen. War es Recht von mir ihn dabei zu sabotieren? Und was wollte ich damit erreichen? War ich bereit, bei ihm zu bleiben?

Wie mochte es wohl sein ihn zu küssen? 

Mit diesem Gedanken hatte ich meine Antwort. Es war immer noch eine gewisse Gefahr dabei. Was, wenn er gar nicht daran interessiert war, mit mir zusammen zu sein? Aber wollte ich die nächsten Jahre, vielleicht Jahrzehnte in seiner Nähe verbringen, aber ihn nicht mehr berühren als ein flüchtiger Bekannter, und zusehen wie er mit jemand anderem zusammen war? Und dabei auch noch daran denken, dass ich es nie versucht hatte? Nein, vielleicht würde er mich abweisen, aber ich musste es zumindest einmal versuchen.

An jenem Abend machte ich mich daran, mit Winnetou zu reden. Ich muss zu meiner Scham gestehen, dass der wichtigste Grund dafür, es nicht länger aufzuschieben, darin bestand, dass ich befürchtete, meine Entschlossenheit zu verlieren und doch lieber zu schweigen.

Und so fragte ich denn nach dem Essen und bevor wir uns zum Schlafen hinlegten: „Will mein Bruder noch mir mir nach den Pferden sehen?“ Es war das längste was wir seit Tagen miteinander gesprochen hatten, nicht zuletzt durch meine Schuld. Doch so unerwartet meine Worte für Winnetou auch gekommen waren, so nickte er nur zustimmend und folgte mir, bis wir abseits der anderen standen. Nicht zu weit, so dass wir die anderen nicht aus den Augen verloren und sie uns nicht, aber doch weit genug, dass wir nicht gehört werden konnten. 

„Liebt Winnetou Goyathlay?“

Das war nicht die Art, wie ich geplant hatte unser Gespräch zu beginnen; so direkt. Andererseits war es die entscheidende Frage, denn falls er ihn liebte, wie konnte ich ihm da im Wege stehen? Aber anstatt verärgert zu reagieren, zog Winnetou nur eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte zurück: „Warum will mein Bruder das wissen? Hätte er ein Problem damit?“

Wie konnte ich diese Frage beantworten? Glücklicherweise schluckte ich mein eifriges „Ja!“ herunter und überlegte, wie ich meine Gefühle besser ausdrücken konnte. Denn nachdem ich nun entschieden hatte, dass nichts beschämendes an meiner Liebe zu einem anderen Mann war, egal wie sie sich ausdrückte, so wollte ich es sofort hinaus rufen.

Ich zögerte, und dabei sah ich, wie sich ein Schleier über seine Augen legte. Ich konnte buchstäblich sehen, wie er sich von mir zurückzog. Da erkannte ich, wie unrecht es von mir war zu erwarten, dass er alles riskierte und mir seine Gefühle gestand. Er wusste ja, was unsere Bräuche und Gesetze darüber sagten. Und er hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass ich mich mit schweren Gedanken trug, doch hatte er mich in Ruhe gelassen und darauf vertraut, dass ich ihm schon sagen würde, wenn es ihn betraf. Insofern waren ihm mein Sinneswandel verborgen geblieben. Dabei hatte er durch tausende kleine Bewegungen seine Gefühle bereits mehr als offen gelegt. Also war es Zeit für mich, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.

„Ja, es würde mich stören, weil ich dich liebe!“ Während der ersten Hälfte des Satzes war ein schmerzlicher Schatten über sein Gesicht gehuscht, dann aber lächelte er und es war wie der hellste Sonnenschein. Seine Hand hob sich, ganz langsam, in Richtung meines Gesichts, und dann, zaghaft, berührte seine Hand meine Wange und er beugte sich vor und küsste mich. 

Ich halte mich für einen recht guten Schriftsteller, doch mir fehlen die Worte, auszudrücken was ich in diesem Moment empfand. Eigentlich bleibt nur noch anzumerken, dass es der erste von unzählbar vielen derartigen Momenten zwischen uns war in den Jahren, die wir zusammen verbringen durften.


End file.
